So Are You To Me
by Sapphira2
Summary: “He would soon be on a completely different continent clear across the globe. In a place where she could never follow, and he would never again be allowed to leave…” The end of the 6th ep. “Surrender” from Jane’s perspective… Part 9 in Refle


**_"So Are You To Me"_**

**__**

**Part Nine in the "Reflections" Series,**

**written by Sapphira**

**Short Story Based on the WB TV Series "Tarzan"**

**Song sung by Eastmountainsouth **

**~*~**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of it… not the characters, the music, or the series in any form… I am making no profit off of this, or ANY of my other fanfics… I'm writing it purely for my own enjoyment, and hopefully for the enjoyment of some of the fellow fans.

**Distribution: **If you want it, you can have it… just drop me a line and tell me where it is going… ;)****

**~*~**

**Author's Note – **This is the ninth part in an on-going series of mine, and is the sequel to "I'm With You", "Lies", "Fallen", "Forever", "Hollow", "Nothing Thicker Than Blood", "Dangerous Parallels", and "Breathe In" … Although all of these stories CAN be read as stand-alone pieces, I do hope that you will take the time and read all of them in order, if you have not done so already… Enjoy!

~*~

**Summary – "**He would soon be on a completely different continent clear across the globe. In a place where she could never follow, and he would never again be allowed to leave…" The ending of the 6th episode "Surrender" from Jane's perspective… Part Nine in the Reflections Series… 

**~*~**

**"So Are You To Me"**

Jane had thought she had known fear. Had thought that it and her had become rather intimate companions over the last couple of months. She had sure felt it enough times. Fear for herself… fear for Nikki, for Sam, for Michael… and John. Especially for John.

But she had obviously known nothing of the sort, because when Kathleen's words had registered with her over Sam's cell-phone, that John was leaving, that he was going home, back to the Congo… a part of her felt like it had just been shattered inside.

This couldn't be happening. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Wasn't the way it was supposed to end. She couldn't accept it. **_Wouldn't_** accept it. Not now, not when things between them were just now beginning. Things had begun to change between them. Subtly. But they had been changing. It had been both frightening and exhilarating. She knew she didn't want to lose him. 

She just couldn't just let him go without a fight.

The cold, desperate sensation of overwhelming panic flooded her veins, and she had found herself doing the only thing that she could. The only thing that made any sense.

She asked Sam to temporarily distract the cops keeping tabs on her, and then she ran like hell.

~*~

As the cab pulled up to the runway, Jane could see that the John was just yards away from the jet. Fearing that she was already too late, she threw herself out of the taxi. Running up to the gate. 

Her body was halted by the cold, damp metal mesh, as she smacked her palms against it. Fingers twisting convulsively in the wire.

"John!" An edge of desperation rang clear through her call. Praying that the sounds of the jet's engines thrumming to life wouldn't drown her out. She would never be able to get to him in time, unless he stopped. Glancing down at the latch, she popped it open, slapping the gate open. Hearing faintly the way it rattled precariously on its hinges, as she bolted through. Leaving it swinging open behind her.

He turned. Eyes locking with hers even from so far away, as she ran to him. Boots slapping against the wet pavement as she moved.

He took a step towards her. An indefinable expression on his face, as she skidded to a sudden halt in front of him. Eyes going wide and uncertain as she looked at him. What had happened to him? What had happened to make him resort to such drastic measures as him going back to the jungle? 

"I heard you were leaving…" she panted out breathlessly. Heart still hammering violently in her chest, as her eyes swept over his features desperately. "And I had to see you." That was an understatement. The idea of him leaving, actually leaving, and never seeing him again… 

He turned fully to her. That all-seeing gaze staring back into hers. Observing her emotions like he always did, but this time, it was for a different reason than before. An unrecognizable edge of intent. 

.

"Why?"

Jane felt a jolt run through her, as she looked at him wordlessly for a moment. The words rising to her lips were words that she knew she couldn't allow herself to say. But yet knew that it was those exact same words that he was waiting to hear. Funny how she hadn't thought about that on the way here. What she was going to say, or what she was going to do. She had just been consumed with the necessity of getting here as fast as she could. To somehow keep him from leaving the city… And leaving her.

"Because…" Her voice broke off… "I couldn't… let you leave like this."

His mouth pressed into a thin, unforgiving line as his jaw hardened. Eyes glittering. Her answer wasn't good enough, and they both knew it. He wanted her to make a decision. He pressed her again. "Like what?"

Jane's eyes burned with suppressed tears. He wasn't going to make this easy. "John, how could you… How could you give up? There's still hope. There are so many things that we haven't tried."

Jane saw his expression change. Saw the way his features showed the signs of having been ravaged by some harsh emotion, brought on by some event horrible enough to damage him enough that he would so quickly turn away from her. Away from the life offered to him after nearly twenty years of having it denied.

There was pain burning there. Agony. 

But there was also determination. And she had a gut-wrenching moment where she thought nothing she said or did was going to change anything. He wasn't going to back down from his decision to leave.

"Let me go."

Jane watched in a growing sense of numbness as he stepped away from her, begging her to do something that she knew she couldn't, yet had no way of stopping, and then he turned his back on her. And started to walk away. 

The finality of it hit her brutally. This was a nightmare. Any moment she was going to wake up and find out that this wasn't happening. That he was still here. That they still had a chance.

But the way he had looked at her… The way he had turned away. The struggle she had seen in his eyes to not be susceptible to what he knew she was feeling… It was like he had already shut down. 

It was like he was already gone.

She clenched her hands into fists till the tips of her nails threatened to break through the tender skin of her palms. The pain providing enough interference, so she could barely manage to keep from reaching out to him and physically trying to halt his progress towards the jet, whose engines continued to get louder and louder the closer they got to being ready to take off. She let out a shuddering breath, as she fought to keep the pain at bay. It couldn't be ending like this. It just couldn't. Not like this. Not in this place. Not when things had only just begun between the two of them. 

"So, that's it? You're just gonna leave, and you're not even going to say goodbye?"

Jane didn't even recognize the sound of her own voice as they stumbled and broke hoarsely over those forced words. There was anger there. Disbelief. Frustration with herself, and with the rest of the world which seemed dead set against accepting John back into its fold. And pain… a whole hell of a lot of pain. 

His pace slowed, as he came to a stop, and then slowly turned back to look at her. His façade starting to crack, and the torment he was feeling suddenly shone through the fractures.

Jane stood there. Hands still clenched tightly at her sides as the cool humid air began to stir around her rigid body. She held back on the tears rising to the surface. Afraid to even breathe, for fear of what she might say or do next. Her aching demeanor bordered on being defiant. Daring him to leave like this.

**_//…As the music at the banquet…//_**

Turning his head to the side, he started to come back to her. Eyes un-shuttered and revealing. 

She could see the entire universe in those eyes. But there was nothing poetic in that thought. Because it only provided a reflection of what she already knew, and what he had obviously just tonight began to find out… The universe was one cold, calculating, and painful plane of existence. There was no such thing as happy endings. No such thing as fairy tales or complete and total freedom… You were always a slave to someone. Always bound to something. Always at the mercy of the turning of the tides, and the cruel role of the dice.

This world didn't care about the bond that had formed between two people from such completely different worlds. Didn't care about how they had been tied together by some unexplainable but nonetheless incredibly poignant link. It didn't care about the evil, treacherous forces surrounding them that were now threatening to snatch them so brutally apart. Threatening to fling them back into their previous existences whether they wanted to go or not.

And it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair one damn bit.

**_//…As the wine before the meal…//_**

She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell. She wanted to strike back and cry out to the heavens in defiance. She wanted to do anything than just stand there and let this happen… but then he touched her. Cradling the sides of her face ever so gently within his calloused palms. Looking so deeply into her eyes until she felt that familiar connection suddenly click into place. Touching her soul. Felt the way her heart took on the rhythm of his, as if they were a part of the same whole… It was a strange phenomena that had become almost commonplace between them when they were together. He would be near her, touching her, skin to skin, looking into her eyes, and her heart would immediately try to match the rhythm of his. She couldn't describe it. It was like he became a part of her essence. Throbbing just beneath the surface of her skin. It was one of the things that she missed the most when they were apart. One of the things that she had craved the strongest into the late hours of night, when she was left alone in her bedroom with nothing but her thoughts and dreams.

But now, she was painfully aware that it was possibly the last time she would ever experience it… And knew that if that was the case, then this was that final moment that would have to last them an entire lifetime apart.

With that touch, that contact, he completely disarmed her. Her anger melted away. Her resolve to be strong faltered, and her expression broke and gave way to sorrow as she threw her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace that she had no intention of relinquishing anytime soon. 

**_//… As the firelight in the night…//_**

She held on to him as tightly as she could. Clung to him like he was the only solid thing in a world turned upside down. Like she had been thrown out into a raging, storm-tossed sea, and he was her only lifeline. 

Body shuddering with the weight of her tears, she positioned her face into the warm curve where his throat met his shoulder, and pressed herself as close to him as she could get. If she could have somehow or other managed to insert her body under his skin she would have. 

Everything else surrounding their lives fell away – Michael's death, John's uncle, the murder investigation… and every reason why her feelings for him were such a bad idea – leaving her just in this moment. Wanting him to never let her go.

She felt the way his arms immediately encircled her. Knew he was feeling the same bombardment of emotions and sensations that she was. One of his arms ran up her back, his palm pressed against her shoulder-blade, holding her to him snugly, while the other cupped the back of her neck tenderly, the unbelievable strength in his fingers muted as they smoothed down her hair. 

Her fingers clenched tightly in the thick golden hued silk of his hair, as she fought to breath around her tears as they soaked into the soft strands. Dragging his scent deep into her lungs. Memorizing it. Never wanting to forget. 

He pressed his face also into the side of her neck, breathing her in so deeply. His trembling lips pressed against vulnerable, sensitized skin of her neck. Her pulse against his mouth, and the synchronized beat of their hearts vibrating between them. His hand left the back of her shoulder, and slid down the curved line of her spine to press into the small of her back. 

**_//… So are you to me…//_**

Taking in another deep breath, she attempted to collect herself enough to reluctantly pull her face out of his neck long enough to look into his eyes. Something between a sob and a laugh escaping from her mouth as she did so. Her hands fell to his chest were she rested them there. Feeling the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed. Eyes glittering brilliantly even as she smiled in wonderment at him. Loving the way that stunning creature smiled back at her. Hands once again cradling the sides of her face. Resting along the line of her jaw, as he brushed back a stray lock of her hair that had fallen into her eyes. 

In that moment she forgot about everything else. They were the only two people in a world of their own creation. He was with her here, now… and that was all that mattered. All that she could believe in. All that she could live for… And all that she could dream for.

**_//… As the ruby in the setting…//_**

Lost in what she was experiencing, what she was feeling, she leaned her forehead against his when he moved his face closer into hers. Peering into each other's eyes from just inches away. Seeing nothing else except each other, and knowing of no other place to be. No other course to take. 

When he inhaled, she exhaled. When he exhaled, she inhaled. His thumb brushed back and forth over the smoothness of her cheek, as he ever so slightly nuzzled closer to her. She could feel his heartbeat beating against her hands, and in that moment, staring into his inhumanly beautiful eyes, she couldn't imagine sharing this moment with anyone else, or having the ability to **_be_** with someone else in this fashion.

He was the only one who could touch her on such an intimate level. And she knew that there would never be another who could do to her what he did.

Glancing down at his mouth, her pulse quickened slightly. Their lips were only a breath apart… and she wanted him to kiss her. Wanted to feel the texture of his skin. The taste of his mouth… she wanted what she had always wanted, yet had been afraid to seek out. But now, in this moment… there was no place for fear. It simply didn't exist. And she wanted that kiss more than her next breath.

The world around them faded away – the earth ceased to revolve on its axis, the chilling wind came to a halt, the wet pavement fell away from beneath their feet, and the jet's engines which had been continuously picking up in speed and strength fell silent – it all disappeared in that span of just a few heartbeats, in which her breath caught in her throat, and anticipation flooded her veins… a small knowing smile still curving the edges of her mouth as she moved closer… Her eyes full of her desire as her gaze went from the beauty of that mouth hovering so close to hers, back to those haunting eyes… waiting…  

**_//… As the fruit upon the tree…//_**

But it never came. The kiss never happened. He pulled away… And in the span of one of those single heartbeats that meant so much to her when she was with him, everything changed… 

The world around them came roaring back to her. Flooding her mind painfully with the inflicting existence at hand… and the impossibility of a happy ending. 

Her smile faded quickly away, as she searched his expression. Feeling the anguish she suddenly witnessed there like a blow to her gut. She saw his tears, and felt an instant denial well up from within her. But she couldn't find her voice… Couldn't seem to speak around the horrible lump forming in her throat.

This was really happening. He was really leaving her.

His hands slowly slid away from her face, as his features twisted with grief. They met her arms on the way down, and applied pressure. Purposely severing her contact with his chest, in a movement that left her feeling that disconnection like the slash of a gaping, bleeding wound.

**_//… As the wind blows over the plain…//_**

And just like that, the moment between them was over. Lost in the final sands of a time that had come to its conclusion far too soon.

"Goodbye."

**_//… So are you to me…//_**

Jane watched helplessly as he walked backwards a few steps. Feeling such a coldness spreading through her body as the warmth of being in contact with him faded away, leaving her alone, standing there in the chilling cold of the night air, as the scent of the already passed rainstorm still clung to the undercurrent. 

In a moment that would forever be emblazoned upon her memory, she witnessed the tears just beginning to fall from those so painfully tortured eyes, just before he turned his back on her. Heard the echo of his hoarsely spoken word of finality in her mind, even as her soul cried out in denial.

Her heart seemed to sink down through her body, as if the ground beneath her had given way, and she was once again hopelessly falling into despair… And this time with no one there to catch her. For the only one who could, was currently preparing to step into that jet and out of her life. For good.

The link was just been severed. She knew that was what she had just felt so keenly. He had taught her so many ways of sensing her own emotions in the ways that all humans tended to lose along the way. And although she had originally thought that newly acquired skill had some merit, at this particular moment, she for wished nothing more than t once more be completely numb to it. 

Their heartbeats were no longer beating as one. It was as if they both shared the same soul, and had just had it forcefully spilt and placed back, against their will, inside two separate bodies after having been joined ever since that first night on the rooftop almost two months ago… 

And the cruelty of that ripped her heart out.

Feeling the sobs clawing harshly at her throat as the wind again quickly picked up speed, whipping against her body, she suddenly whirled. Unable to bear watching him get on that plane. Her stunned look of shock gave way to agony as she closed her eyes. Hardly even aware of the freezing tears that fell down her cheeks. 

Of course he would have to be the strong one. Of course he would have to be the one to pull away, breaking away from that moment and her, before he could allow it to consume them. Maybe that was why he hadn't kissed her. Maybe he was afraid that if he had done just that, then he never would have been able to find the strength to walk away.

And John was nothing if not determined when he set his mind to something.  

Her body hunched slightly as if from the impact of a physical blow, and she peered through blurred vision, unseeingly out into the night. Fighting just to breathe around her tears. Feeling so incredibly lost and alone without him there. Part of her wanted to run after him, join him in that plane… But Nikki… she couldn't leave her sister alone. And besides… they really were from two different worlds. She couldn't survive in his, and, despite her hopes to contrary, neither apparently could he in hers without having it destroy everything about himself that she had loved and fought for so much. 

So what next? What was she supposed to do now? How could she back to her life, when she had no idea if one was even left available for her after the events of the last two months… And even if it was, how could she resume a normal existence? How would she be able to forget? How could she? Even long after he was gone, she knew he would still be with her. Her life would be incomplete. She couldn't envision a possible future where she would be content with the choices made here tonight, and the decisions taken out of her hands. 

Hearing the sound of a car coming closer, she looked towards where she had left her cab… and adrenaline began to run hot. Brushing aside her distraught emotions in the face of an even greater threat suddenly being poised.

She didn't have to see who it was in that car for her to know who they were. She could have recognized the vehicle anywhere. She better, seeing as how it had been parked outside her apartment complex for the last few days. Its occupants watching her every move.

Hearing the hiss of the hatch to the jet sealing shut, she turned around to reassure herself that he was securely on that plane, and then took off towards that gate as fast as she could go.

Nothing would ever be the same again. She knew that she would see John in every shadow. Knew that she would feel him in every wind, and want him every time she looked into the night sky. Burning for him in every dream. It would make what she had endured during their previous short-term separations pale in comparison… Because now, rather than him watching her from afar without her knowledge, or her still feeling his presence within this City, he would soon be on a completely different continent clear across the globe. In a place where she could never follow, and he would never again be allowed to leave.

But it was a price she was willing to pay. Because it was such a small sacrifice to make, if it meant that he could be free. If it meant that she could save him. 

And she found herself uncaring of what that price was… Because she didn't have anything left to lose. She owed him whatever chance she could give him. He had already sacrificed so much in his attempts to be with her. Protect her… Love her.

Now it was her turn. 

Reaching the gate, Jane slid through it, and slammed it shut behind her. Using herself as a barricade as an infuriated Gene began to bear down on her. She noticed that her cabbie had abandoned ship. No doubt ordered to leave. It was so much cleaner that way with no witnesses. 

Her eyes narrowed as her jaw tightened resolutely. Determination in every line and curvature of her tense form as she braced herself. Preparing for what she knew was going to be an inevitable confrontation. Gene wanted somebody to hurt. But he was just going to have to settle for it being her, because hell would freeze over before she'd let him get his hands on John. 

**_//…As the wind blows over the plain…//_**

"Porter, move!"

"No." Jane slammed her hands into his chest to halt his progress.

"You know, you're obstructing justice."

Jane's eyes glittered dangerously. "You don't want to arrest him, Gene," she snarled in his face. "You want to kill him."

"Get the hell out of my way!"

Gene attempted to shove her aside, but she lunged back into position. Protective anger taking over as her voice raised a few notches in a blatant challenge, and she got right back into his face.

"You are gonna have to get through me!"

"Yeah?"

Jane's gut twisted in disgust as she saw that look in his eyes. One that stated all too clearly how much he apparently was liking that possibility. She didn't answer him. Didn't give him the opportunity to strike first. Grasping him by the shoulder, she put her entire body into it, and brought him down into her oncoming knee, all in one smooth, incredibly fast movement. He never even had a chance to protect himself. 

She hit him as hard as she could, envisioning her knee going all the way through his solar plexus and out the back of his spine. Feeling a moment of grim pleasure as she heard the sound he made as all the air went out of his body, and then watched as he stumbled backwards into the other two members of his little entourage. Nearly collapsing between them as he fought to regain his breath.

Throughout all of this, the roar of the engines had reached a near deafening level. She turned back around just in time to get a last glimpse of that jet as it began to roll away. Picking up speed incredibly fast as it prepared for take-off… And for that, she was grateful. The sooner that plane was airborne the better. She had managed to sucker punch Gene once… She didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold him, or the others, off of her. But each second that she did so, was just one more that she bought for John. 

**_//… So are you to me…//_**

And in that moment, that was all that mattered.

Sensing more than hearing the movement, she turned just in time to see Gene's enraged expression looming as he grabbed her by the arms and threw her to the side. Her back slamming into the unstable chain-link fence. Throwing her off balance. 

She had initially thought that he would attempt to do just that, and then try to stop the jet from taking off. But instead, he came after her again with murderous intent. She had succeeded in switching his focus from John to her. And if he couldn't destroy John, then he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to tear into her.

But she wasn't going to go down without a fight. No way was she going to make this easy for him.

Gathering her balance once more as best as best as possible, she lashed out as hard as she could. Punching him in the jaw. Feeling her knuckles pop painfully and then go blissfully numb upon contact with his face.

It hurt him, but not enough to disorient him long enough for her to prepare to launch another attack. He whirled on her faster than she could follow, and she didn't even see his fist coming at her. 

But she did feel the way her slender jaw exploded in an unending wave of excruciating agony and how she saw stars as she went down hard. Landing on her stomach against the rough, cracked concrete. Completely dazed. Head and ears ringing from the impact. But she still heard him as he began to scream at her. Picking her up of the back of her jacket to reveal enough of her face in order to punch her again as the sound of the jet taking off into the safety of the night sky flooded their surroundings, and filled her with a sense of relief despite her current predicament.

**_//… So are you to me…//_**

"He got away. He got away on that damn plane!"

This time she did see his next strike coming, almost as if it was in slow motion. But she was unable to do anything to stop it. This time his fist made contact with the area where the ridge of her cheekbone met the hinge of her jaw. She felt it pop, and knew that if she managed to survive this with nothing broken, it would be nothing short of a miracle. The blow sent her reeling back into the concrete beneath her. The tender skin of her temple shredded by the force of her head smacking into the pavement. 

"He got away! It's your fault! Your fault!"

The nerves in her abused face and head were screaming, pain bursting within her mind. Crushing at her skull. But it was quickly overshadowed by the overwhelming shock of the breath being forcefully knocked from her lungs and slammed out of her body as Gene began to kick her. Ramming his foot so far into her unprotected torso that she thought her body was going to break in half from the brutal onslaught. Each blow lifted her off the ground. Depriving her of the oxygen she needed in order to stay conscious. 

But he wouldn't stop. One blow after another, obscenities pouring from his mouth… She felt her skin slam into internal organs, the lower bone structure of her rib-cage bruise, and she gagged. Dry heaves racking her body even as she struggled for air as the blackness brought on by the burning pain swirled ever closer. He wasn't going to stop. He was going to kill her here and now, and there was nothing that she could do to stop him.

The kicks kept coming, and the pain didn't stop… until all of a sudden everything around her changed. 

One second Gene was there, leaning viciously over her, and the next he was gone. Jerked backwards by some unseen force before his next kick could land.

Gaze blurred, she desperately peered through the fall of her own hair to try and see what was happening, even as she was slipping further and further into unconsciousness. 

What she saw was bombardment of pictures and scenes. Some changing and shifting so quickly that she couldn't quite keep up with them… But she saw enough. She saw more than she probably should have.

She saw John, and that had filled her with such overwhelming relief, that at first she couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. Why was he still here? She had seen him get on that jet. Had seen it take off… How could this be real? 

If he was really here, and it wasn't her hallucinating, then that meant that Gene would know that he hadn't left, and John would have sacrificed his one chance to escape. To be free. To go home.

But regardless of all that, he was here. He had stayed. And to say he was pissed would have been an understatement.

He went back and forth between all three men, before finally turning his primary focus to Gene. His movements precise and beautiful despite their savagery. He moved with the fluidness and brutality of a wild, dangerous animal. And he showed no signs of letting up anytime soon.

It clicked with Jane that this was the first time she had ever seen John fight. Sure, she had seen what he was capable of, and had seen what could be left after he was done… but this... This was the actual event. One of the main things that made up the solid core of John's un-altered nature.

And it was someone that she could hardly recognize. This was a side to him that he had never shown to her. In that moment she finally understood what it was that the female jogger that John had rescued in Central Park from being assaulted by that gang of preppy teenage boys had meant.

"He was brutal. He was out of control, wild. He was gonna slaughter those guys. I'm thankful, but to tell you the truth… he scared me."

In that moment, he was predatory, animalistic, and extremely violent on such a level that Jane had a hard time comprehending. It wasn't just fighting. That she could understand. He didn't just **_want_** to rip Gene apart… He was fully capable of doing it. And although she understood his reasons why, it still frightened her. But it was a fear she felt for him. Not for herself.  

For John, there was no half-way. No stopping point. He would do what he had to do. Regardless of what that was.

And that was what she was so worried about.

How many times she had mentioned how innocent he was? How pure his humanity was? And it was, it really was, for she had just been faced with the complete truth of her words. 

Whether it was his sense of right and wrong, his way of seeing only in black and white, or his way of protecting and loving, of learning and surviving… it was always in the purest, simplest form possible. Free from all constraints of the so-called humanity that had been ingrained into most people from the moment they were old enough to understand.  John had been left whole, with all the instincts, all the emotions and drives of the basic nature of man. 

And that included his nearly limitless brutality towards those he saw as a threat.

She knew she needed to stay awake. Knew she needed to find some way to get him to stop before he really did murder a cop. But she couldn't find her voice, and the swirling darkness surrounding her was unwilling to negotiate any longer. 

It sucked her seamlessly under into unconsciousness, but even as she was forced to succumb to the mind-numbing wave falling downward upon her – brought on by the cruelty inflicted to her now severely battered body – the harsh, sickening sound of flesh striking violently against flesh echoing continuously in her ears, as John's attacks continued to rain down upon Gene with such feral intent that showed no sign of letting up anytime soon.

She had only a brief second to offer up a prayer out of sheer desperation as her heavily-weighted lids finally fluttered closed, and her bruised cheek came to rest on the cold, wet concrete beneath her, that John would stop before it was too late. That when she woke up – **_if_** she woke up – that he would be with her, and that they would be safe… and that he would come to her without the blood of another's death on his hands.

And then she knew nothing else, as even the sounds of the carnage occurring around her with the man that she felt such a strange and powerful connection to at the heart of it all, faded away into the night as she finally fell into the soothing, unknowing embrace of the personal oblivion that awaited her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_As the music at the banquet…_**

**_As the wine before the meal…_**

**_As the firelight in the night…_**

****

**_So are you to me…_**

****

**_As the ruby in the setting…_**

**_As the fruit upon the tree…_**

**_As the wind blows over the plain…_**

****

**_So are you to me…_**

****

**_As the wind blows over the plain…_**

**_So are you to me…_**

****

**_So are you to me…_**

****

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~ _**

****

****

Part ten entitled "It's You" will hopefully be out before the week is up… But until then, please tell me what you thought… this one was incredibly difficult to write. I cry every freakin time I watch that entire scene, despite the fact that I already know that he's not going to leave… Anyway, I hope this one goes over well, and that you thought I did a good job with this particular "reflection"… So, until next time...


End file.
